Collide
by The Writer Es
Summary: "You're flying," "Um, yeah, I'm a ghost." He peered closer at the other guy. "Um, and you're obviously not a ghost, so, uh, what are you?" In which Danny is flying, and collides with a certain super-teen. Rated T for one swear and for mentions of killing. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I don't even know how I came up with this one. Buuuttt, I like it, so there you go. Plus, I love Chronicle, and there's not nearly enough stuff for it on the site. So here you go.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicle, we would have a sequel already, and if I owned DP, it would never have ended.**

* * *

Danny was flying, relishing the feeling of not having homework _or _ghosts to battle, a rare occasion for the young halfa, when he rammed into someone. Someone _solid_.

Now, occasionally, while flying, Danny would hit a bird or, rarely, another ghost, but what really threw him for a loop was that this guy was clearly _not_ a ghost.

"What the heck!?" he cried, startled.

The guy that he ran into stared at him with wide eyes. He had short dark blond hair, dark eyes, and was dressed in jeans and a zip up jacket. "You're _flying_," he said incredulously.

"Um, _yeah_," Danny said in a 'no-duh' voice. "I'm a _ghost_." He peered closer at the other guy. "Um, and you're obviously _not_ a ghost, so, uh, what are you?"

* * *

Matt was having a _really _weird day. He had just flown back into America from Tibet, now a weird glowing and floating kid, who claimed to be a freaking _dead _person had rammed into him.

Well, he got super powers from a glowing rock, so he had no right to judge.

"I'm not a ghost," he said awkwardly.

The kid, who had white hair, tanned skin, and was wearing a black and white jump suit with a logo reminiscent of a super hero, raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah, I just said that." He smirked.

"I'm a… actually, I'm not sure what I am." Matt confessed.

"Hmm," the kid hummed in thought. He suddenly thrust his right hand out at Matt. "Danny Phantom."

Matt looked at the kid's gloved hand, then back to his face. "What?"

"Dude, you're supposed to _take_ the hand, I'm introducing myself."

"Oh, right…" he took the hand and shook it.

The other boy gave him an exasperated look.

"_What_," Matt complained.

"Introduce yourself, dummy!"

Matt rolled his eyes, but complied. Why? Because you should never argue with someone who floats. And glows. Seriously, this kid might have super – crazy powers, or something. "Matt Garrety." He said.

"You gonna tell me 'bout your powers?"

"You gonna tell me about yours?"

The other boy stared at him thoughtfuly. "Touché," he said. "Okay, let's land and grab a burger. We can talk then."

The two of them landed.

"Won't your, uh, all _this_," he gestured at the whole glowing-super hero ensemble thing, "grab people's attention?"

Danny smirked. A ring of light washed over him, and his appearance changed from that of a glowing teenage bow to a non-glowing teenage boy. His new appearance had messy black hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. His clothes had changed, as well. He was now dressed in plain blue jeans, red sneakers, and a white t-shirt with a red dot in the middle. "I don't think anyone will notice me," he chuckled.

Matt couldn't help but stare. "What the _hell_?!" he managed to say.

The other teen smirked again. "Follow me, dude."

* * *

Danny ordered two cheese burgers for him and his new friend, and then motioned for the older teen to follow him to one of the more secluded tables.

Matt bit into his burger hungrily, as if he hadn't eaten in quite some time.

"You're almost as hungry as me," Danny told him with a laugh.

Matt shrugged. "Haven't eaten in a couple of days," he said. "_Now_ will you tell me what you are? I mean, you don't look like a ghost anymore."

Danny frowned at his uneaten burger. "My parents are ghost hunters," he began, and laughed a bit at the reaction on Matt's face, "Yeah, ironic, I know. Anyway, they were trying to build a portal to the Ghost Zone – don't laugh, it really exists – and they couldn't get it to work. My friends and I thought it would be cool if I went inside it, and I found the problem," here, he chuckled darkly, "the 'on and off' switch was on the _inside_ of the portal. Hurt like you wouldn't believe when I accidently turned it on." He looked at Matt. "The other ghosts call me a halfa, because I'm half a ghost, and half a human."

Matt snorted. "Original."

Danny gave a small smile. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, halfa's are incredibly rare. There are only two others in existence, and one of them is my clone."

The older boy raised an eyebrow. "Clone? Who cloned you?"

Danny let out a huge laugh. "_That_," he said, "would be Vlad, the other halfa. He wants to kill my dad and marry my mom, you know, the usual. He tried to get me to be his perfect son, so when I said 'no'…"

"He cloned you." Matt stated.

"Yup. Danielle's the only one that came out close enough to perfect."

"_Danielle? _Your clone is a _girl_?"

"Hey, I said _close _to perfect." Danny bit into his burger. "And what about you?" he said, motioning to Matt with his left hand. "How'd you end up being able to fly?"

Matt frowned. "I was out at a party with my friend Steve and my cousin Andrew. Steve and I found this hole in the woods that was making weird noises. I sent Steve to go get Andrew to film for us, because he was always lugging around that stupid camera," Matt paused, gathering his thoughts before he continued. "The three of us went in the hole, found a glowing rock, and a bunch of strange shit went on. All three of us got nose bleeds, and the next day, we realized we could do _things_ with our mind."

"So if the three of you got powers, where are your friends now?" Danny asked him. "Did you get in a fight or something?"

"Or something. Steve died while trying to find Andrew. Andrew had gotten into a fight with his dad, and was flying around. He caused a storm, literally, and Steve was hit by lightning. Andrew went insane, and I had to kill him before he destroyed the city." He looked to Danny. "I'm not proud of that."

"Sorry about your friends, dude. That sucks." Danny said. "I went to the future once to stop an evil version of myself from killing everyone. Not fun at all."

Matt gave a sad smile. "Yeah," he agreed.

* * *

The two parted later that evening, with plans to communicate by email. About a month after Matt left, Danny found a video file in his inbox labeled 'Chronicle'.

He clicked play.

**And there you halve it: My DP/Chronicle Xover. And guys, I'm now on Twitter, you can find me TheWriterEs. I'll try to post info on my stories on there regularly. :) Anywho, have an amazing day!**

**~Es**


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle Phantom was starting to regret flying off into the sunset (for the second time). Life on her own was more difficult than anticipated, and not everyone in the world was as kind to her as Danny and Valerie had been.

She was leaving some town in some state (seriously, she had no idea where she was, she could've been in Canada for all she knew), because she had been caught stealing out of a dumpster behind a restaurant. _It wasn't even that _good_, anyway_, she thought to herself as she flew, invisible to all below her. "I wouldn't even _want_ to eat your crappy food if I wasn't starving, anyway." she muttered under her breath, sulking slightly, though she would never admit that to anyone. Not that she really had anyone to talk to.

The young halfa hadn't even been flying for even half an hour before she had left the town completely behind. She couldn't even see it anymore, and she was, once again, utterly alone.

Or so she thought.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder (which would freak anyone out, considering she was_ hovering in mid-air)_, and may or may not have let out an extremely shrill yelp of surprise. She spun around as fast as she could to catch sight of the culprit, expecting Vlad or one of his goons, but most definitely _not _expecting to see what appeared to be a completely human guy - late teens, early twenties? - who was floating in front of her.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but would you happen to be Danielle?" She did the thing that came most naturally to her.

She hit him with an ectoblast and flew the hell away from there, landing behind an old gas station a mile or two away before changing to her human form. Vlad must have sent the guy to try and have her destroyed again, there was no other explanation. But was this guy a halfa like her? He looked completely human, but he was most certainly flying, so he had to be a half ghost. What else could he be, a guy with superpowers given to him by some sort of radioactive rock? Ha!

_Says the girl who was cloned... from a dude._

Well, whoever he is, she was far enough away that he would never catch her...

* * *

...Until he caught up to her, two days later. He had grabbed her behind a building (she really needed to hide somewhere _other_ than behind buildings. it wasn't really working out well for her.), and she had been so surprised that she forgot to go intangible to get away. Vlad sure had upgraded in the minion department, she would give him that.

"Let _go_ of me," she hissed, trying to pull away. Strands of her dark hair escaped her red beanie, and fell into her face. The guy frowned.

"Will you promise not to fly off again if you do? I need to talk to you." She glared at him, but stopped tugging.

"What are you talking about. We've never even met before." She had gotten better at lying. She was even better than Danny was, at this point.

"That's a lie and you know it." the maybe-human-maybe-not guy told her. "Listen, I know your, uh, I know Danny. We're sort of friends." Danielle narrowed her eyes at him. He released her arm and held his arms up, palms facing towards her in an innocent gesture. "And I have a proposition for you."

She hesitated. If Vlad _hadn't _sent him, and he really _did_ know Danny, than maybe he wasn't going to try and melt her down and use her ectoplasmic remains. That would be a nice change of pace. "Okay, then, what's your 'proposition'?" she air-quoted the word.

"Listen, Danny told me, y'know, everything, and I've kind of been traveling all over searching for... evidence... and you, kid, can be my partner."

"And why would I do that?"

"Free food, kid, free food."

"I'm in."

* * *

**So, yeah, more humor oriented/crack-y than the last part, but meh. Also, I just needed to work on something and this popped into my head so there you go.**

**~Es**


End file.
